1. Technical field
The present disclosure generally relates to a cover structure, particularly to a cover structure for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services anytime and anywhere. Meanwhile, the electronic devices have more and more functions. For interconnecting and data transmitting with the other electronic devices, on an edge of the electronic devices usually define a power input interface, a microphone output interface, USB data interface and etc. If the interfaces are not protected, the electronic devices can suffer damage from water, dust and etc.
Therefore, a cover is detachably set on the interface of the electronic devices to protect against water or dust. The cover should be separated from the electronic devices when using the interface. Thus, the cover may be easily lost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.